


A Test of Trust

by GooeyFics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Come Inflation, Crying, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Inflation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Post-Marineford, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyFics/pseuds/GooeyFics
Summary: After the event's of Thriller-Bark, Perona was quick to make herself at home in Mihawk's castle. However, Mihawk is back from Marineford now, and he isn't about to let Perona stay rent free...
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Kudos: 21





	A Test of Trust

“Its not faaaaaaaaaaair!” 

Perona’s whiny voice echoed throughout the halls of the empty castle. The petite girl kept up a fast pace behind the tall swordsman. She pouted, and held her arms out to her sides stubbornly. Mihawk continued to walk a brisk pace down the long hallways of his empty castle, doing his best to ignore the whines of the goth girl. 

“You’re an intruder in my home, and I’m letting you off with a warning. This is far beyond fair.”

“Nuh-uh, I didn’t even know you lived here! You took so long to get back, I practically live here now.” 

She paced in front of the swordsman and turned towards him.

“I’ve actually really grown to like this old castle! I mean, sure it’s all dusty, covered in bugs, and totally devoid of anything cute but… uh…” 

Mihawk crossed his arms, staring directly down into the girl's teary eyes. She was grasping at straws and he could see it. Perona crossed her arms and stomped her foot down. 

“What is it then? You clearly don’t enjoy the interior. Just leave already.”

Perona’s eyes began to fill with more tears as they began to drip down her face. She quickly hunched down into a squat and stuffed her face into her crossed arms. 

“I… I don’t have anywhere else to go…” 

Mihawk's face grew an ounce of emotion upon hearing that. His stoic expression turned to one of shock upon seeing the state of this girl. He stood there watching her sob as she went on. 

“M-Master Moria is probably d-dead right now! I haven’t received a s-single word from him since the war! I haven’t heard from anyone at all, and thriller bark is probably in shambles… I have nowhere else to go in this world. I don’t wanna be some kinda sweaty wanderer… This is all that stupid Kuma’s fault!”

Mihawk continued to stand in silence. Seeing one of Moria’s right hand men brought down to such a sorry state was pathetic. Mihawk wasn’t one for sympathy, but this was quite the unique situation. His island wasn’t exactly easy to wander onto by accident. Even if you braved the grand line to reach it, you still had to get past the dense fog and gangs of Humandrills. The usual procedure would be to challenge anyone who got into the castle with a duel; given the assumption they were strong enough to get that far… Perona was far from that strength. Mihawk could tell just at a glance that she could hardly take a single real hit. Her fighting style must certainly revolve around trickery… 

“Give me one good reason to trust you, ghost woman.” 

Perona’s tears almost instantly vanish, in an instant she perked up from the possibility of being allowed to stay. She latched onto Mihawk's collar with both hands and pulled herself up to his face. 

“I’ll do anything, I have nothing to lose! Just please let me stay here where it’s safe and spooky-”

“That isn’t what I mean. You were one of Moria’s top crewmates. While I doubt you could kill me, I’d like to keep any potential threat to a minimum. Surely you must also be concerned of my threat to you?” 

Perona slowly let go of his collar, slipping down onto the floor.

“I- can’t say I thought about that.”

Mihawk looked down on her again in disappointment. Behind his blank expression, gears in his head began to turn. How could he possibly trust her. What does he even have to gain from having her stay here? 

“If you truly wish to stay here, follow me, now.” 

Though she was happy that she was actually getting a chance to stay, Perona felt a strange feeling in her gut… 

~~~

Perona followed Mihawk down the long winding halls of his castle. They had started making their way down a winding candle-lit staircase in what felt like hours ago. Her initial concerns of what Mihawk had in store were quickly thrown aside as her legs ached from the long walk. Just how big is this place? What could possibly be down here… It wouldn't be much longer before Perona had her answer. They both came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

"About time! You almost got me all sweaty, going down all those dusty-ass steps." Perona said, completely forgetting her situation; reverting back to her pouty face and crossed arms. 

Mihawk chose to ignore that remark. He slowly pushed the creaky door open. The room inside was dimly lit, to dim for anyone on the outside to see into. 

"You first, go in."

Perona's heart dropped as she remembered what kind of situation she was in. She had no idea what was in there! It could be a pit of snakes, a room full of roaches, or some kind of prison she'd never be let out of!- What other choice did she have…

"F-fine…" 

Slowly she stepped forward, each step echoing out through the halls. Her frail hand pressed against the wooden grain, and the metal hinges cried out. As the door opened wide enough for her, she stepped through, closing her eyes in preparation for the worst… She opened her eyes. 

Perona saw a spacious room, it looked awfully well kept, especially compared to most of the castle. In the center was a large bed with soft red and black sheets. It's just a bedroom? Why would he make me go through all that just to have me go into a bedro- her thought was cut short as she inspected everything closer… Cages, benches, swings, ropes, paddles, whips, chests containing god knows what and so much more filled the room in various places. Perona's eyes went wide, she covered her mouth in shock. Mihawk entered behind her.

"This room is-"

"I know what this room is for, you're sick! Treating a helpless girl like this, I can't believe a warlord of the sea would stoop so low. Well not me buddy, you won't be using me for any of your sick fantasies so don't even try!"

As the girl gave her proud speech, she began to undress, taking off her large boots to make removing her black and pink striped panties. Without hesitation she mounted a nearby sex bench and presented herself out towards Mihawk.

"I see… is that so." 

Mihawk slowly walked towards the bold girl. She looked away from his piercing eyes, but could still hear the intimidating clanging of his belt being undone. He stood behind Perona, belt in hand. 

"Is this what you truly want?"

Perona's heart pounded. She didn't expect any of this to happen, but deep down this all she's wanted for years. Thriller Bark was a complete trashfire when it came to the men, and zombies were way too far from cute. Now here she was, trapped underground in the sex dungeon of one of the strongest, most handsome men in the world…

"Y-yes…"

Upon hearing those words, without hesitation, Mihawk lifted his belt back behind him and struck down hard onto Perona's ass, leaving a deep red mark onto her ghost like skin. She cried out from the sharp sudden pain.

"From now on I am your master, and you will refer to me as such. Do I make myself clear, princess." 

"Nnngh- Y-yes…"

Once again, Mihawk's belt made quick contact with her ass. Already her eyes began to fill with tears from the pleasurable pain.

"What did I just say?"

"AAGH! Y-yes M-Master!"

A grin came across Mihawk's face.

"Good girl." 

He paced around to her side, his rough, dexterous hands, slowly making contact with her beaten ass as he walked by. Perona shivered as he began to slowly trace his fingers around her body. She let a slight moan escape her red lips, followed up by a much louder one as his calloused fingers ran across her labia. Just as soon as he had started, he began to walk away towards one of the chests. Perona slowly lifted her head from the bench.

"Hey, c'mon don't just tease me like that!"

Mihawk snapped his head back, looking directly into her eyes with an intense stare. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I’m sorry Master, I didn’t mean it!"

It hadn't even been more than a minute and already she was terrified of being destroyed by him. He slowly turned back to grab a few things from the chest. It wouldn't be long before he returned.

"What are you doing over there, Master…?"

"You'll find out. First… let's test your trust in me."

Upon saying that, Mihawk immediately placed a blindfold over Perona's eyes. 

"Hey! C'mon I wanna be able to see what you're gonna do to me that's not fai- Hey!"

Her complaints were once again cut off, as one of her arms was strapped down to the bench. She could feel the rope tighten around her bone thin arms, first the left, then the right. She tried to wiggle it loose, but she was truly given no room to move. Soon after, her legs were given the same treatment. Blinded and restrained, all she could do was wiggle her body and complain.

“I- I can’t move! Don’t keep my ass stuck up in the air like this! This isn’t cute at all let me g-GHK!”

Perona’s complaints were swiftly cut off. A warm mass thrusted its way into her mouth, and down her throat. 

“I’ve had enough of your insolent complaining, ghost woman. Make that little mouth of yours useful.”

Perona could only let out a pained grunt in response as her throat was being invaded. Mihawk's massive cock began to pull out slowly. Perona could feel her muscles relaxing as he did so; only for her throat to quickly tense up again as he forcefully thrusted his way back in. Back and forth, only pulling out just enough so that the head of his cock didn’t slip out of her slobbering mouth. Perona could do nothing but let out a chorus of grunts and moans while being choked. Mihawk tightly grasped Perona's twintails with each of his hands, using them to support his shifting weight. Tears began to drip from her eyes, causing liquid blotches of mascara began to drip out from the bottom of her mask. She couldn’t take much more of this, she felt like she was being torn apart, like she was about to die.

“GHHH- GHHHCK!” 

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her body convulsed sporadically. Perona’s pussy began to squirt in small bursts out onto the bench and floor. Mihawk responded by thrusting in as deep as possible and waiting... Her throat tightened around his dick with each convulsion, milking his cock with her orgasm. Perona continued to cum for what felt like an eternity to her. Her lack of sight led to her other senses feeling heightened. She could feel every inch of Mihawk's cock filling her throat, which only fueled her orgasm further. Once Perona began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, Mihawk fully pulled out, leaving a trail of saliva from Perona’s mouth to the head of his cock. She gasped for air, letting out loud moans as she exhaled and continued to cum. Mihawk gave a look of disgust and slapped her hard across her messy face.

“That’s enough! I never said you could cum in the first place, let alone do it for this long. You need to be punished.”

Perona desperately tried to get a hold of herself. Her orgasm had caused her mind to go totally blank. The slap helped a little, but only enough for her to brokenly respond.

“I’m sho shhoweyy, Mashter…”

Totally deprived of vision, Perona could only hear the footsteps of Mihawk walking behind her. At the moment, she wasn’t smart enough to understand what that meant. Mihawk began to rub Perona’s ass, still red from the brief spanking before. Her mind began to return faster now, she started to realize what he was planning. 

“Hey wait a minute! What’re you doing back there?!”

Mihawk's cock, well lubricated from the throat-fucking, began to prod against Perona’s asshole.

“Hey- waittaminute! You’re taking things way too fast!”

Mihawk ignored her pleas, and began to push. The head of his cock pushed hard against her tight asshole, until finally it gave in. Perona let out a loud yelp. The quiet swordsman moaned as he felt her ass wrap around the head of the shaft. Perona on the other hand, cried out in pain, desperately attempting to struggle her way away from him. Mihawk took it slow, but didn’t give her any breaks as the full length of the cock made its way in as deep as it could go. Once his cock nearly made it’s entire way in, Perona could feel her stomach start to deform. The head of his cock caused her lower stomach to start to bulge out due to the size of it. Mihawk began to pull out slowly, only to the head just like before. In and out, slowly increasing in pace. 

Perona’s ass would slowly begin to loosen up, which Mihawk took swift advantage of to become even more rough with her. Perona gave up trying to struggle, she knew she couldn’t do anything but sob and moan. With each stomach deforming thrust, she felt herself slip away more and more. Mihawk did not hold back. Despite his quiet demeanor, he couldn’t help but let out his own moans from the feeling of ruining the petite girl. Perona desperately struggled to keep a hold of herself. The terrible mix of plain and pleasure was close to overloading her brain and Mihawk was growing close to finishing. Suddenly he once again grasped onto her long twintails and pulled back on them hard. She grit her teeth down hard, letting out a loud pleasurable groan. Perona’s spine arched back forcefully as Mihawk pulled, while pushing his cock in as far as it would go. The shape of his cock bulged out farther than it had before through her petite stomach. In this final thrust, he let out the loudest moan he had yet, as his cock violently twitched around her insides. His cum began to fill her stomach directly, causing it to grow slightly in size. Perona could feel the thick goo filling her. Overwhelmed, she began to convulse and squirt again…

~~~

Some time had passed since they both came together. Mihawk united Perona, and carried her onto the soft bed in the room. Her stomach was still full from his cum, but she was in no state to worry about any of that. Mihawk had cleaned up most of the mess, and more importantly had made sure to tend to any damage he had done to her. After tending to the bruises, he made sure to tuck her in softly, before climbing into the bed along with her. Perona was hardly able to move, but slowly leaned over to let her head rest on his chest. She pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beating. Mihawk slowly and carefully wrapped his arm around her.

He sighed reluctantly. “You know… I was simply going to ask that you stay in this room for the first few weeks you stayed here...”

Perona was already fast asleep from the rhythmic beating of the swordsman’s heart, and Mihawk did not wait to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally my first attempt at writing any sort of fan-fiction, so any feedback will be appreciated. Likewise, if you have any requests for future fics please let me know!


End file.
